


The Heir

by ElizaStyx



Series: Dragons Are Us (many fandoms, different stories, one AU - the Dragons AU) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bondage, Dragons, Dungeon, F/M, Heir, Inheritance, Mating, dragon!Margot, dragons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons are fire, dragons are rage...<br/>Since the Middle Ages those powerful creatures hide amongst us in their human forms. They are strong and no one can stop them from getting what they want...<br/>~~~<br/>Dragons don't like to share.<br/>Margot Verger hates the very thought of her father's bastard, Mason, taking the whole Vergers' empire for himself. There's only one way she can stop him - she must give birth to a righteous heir. She is determined and she seeks a man worthy to be her son's father...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heir

Margot hasn't experienced such a fury in her whole long dragon's life. Mason fucking Mills was to inherit the whole fortune her father assembled because he turned out to be his only male descendant. The fact that he was a bastard didn't really matter as they, him and Margot, were the only living relatives, the only flesh and blood. This didn't leave her any other choice than to ignore her general aversion towards males and create a beautiful little boy that would provide her a long life in unimaginable luxuries every dragon dreamt of. It wasn't even that hard to find a suitable mate, intelligent, strong and handsome enough to make her, a die-hard lesbian, melt a tiny bit. He was her old, almost totally forgotten, friend from high school, now an FBI consultant. His name was Will, Will Graham.

***

 "Hello, Will." she smiled as innocently as she could, greeting the man she had such great plans for. "Thank you for accepting my invitation."  
Will's smile was faint as if he really wished to be somewhere else, anywhere else. "I couldn't say no after all those years."  
Margot had a really wild luck. It had been exactly ten years since they ended the school together so she had a perfect excuse to invite Will, saying she was throwing a party to celebrate. Obviously she wasn't and they were all alone in the enormous villa, which Mason really wanted to take from her.  
She let Will in and closed the door, silently creeping behind his back. He took few steps forward and then looked around surprised, expecting a lot of noise and other signs of typical party activity but there were none.  
"Wh..." he begun, turning back but before he managed to utter a single word Margot hit him with a candle holder and he fell on the floor unconscious.

***

Will woke up with a massive headache. He wanted to rub his temple but he couldn't move his hand so with a great endeavour he opened his eyes. He was tethered to a vertical grate, placed in the middle of a small room. He was totally naked and unable to move. Only a few candles lit in the dark room with no windows but they gave enough light for him to see he was alone. At least for now.  
He jerked his shackle, making a lot of noise and achieving nothing in terms of an escape. He was trying to calm himself down a little and think when the door he had in front of him opened and Margot went in. She was wearing a red robe and a mischievous smile.  
"What does all of this mean?" asked Will, feeling more vulnerable in this position than ever before.  
"I'm really sorry, Will." she said not sounding so. "I had no choice and I don't know anyone more suitable for this than you."  
"Suitable for what exactly?" he felt the fear growing in his guts.  
"We're gonna have sex, WIll." she answered softly with a smile of a patient mother, trying to calm down a hysterical child.  
"E-excuse me?" he blushed.  
"We are going to fuck." she repeated with a friendly expression.  
Will took a deep breath, feeling his face becoming red and hot. He also felt that his face wasn't the only part of his body that was experiencing an increased blood flow.  
He barely knew Margot and felt that this was all going too fast and not exactly in a direction he would imagine if he had ever considered being so close with Margot so his body reacting in such an eager way made him highly uncomfortable.  
"I'm not sure if we should..." he said slowly, swallowing and praying for his cock to stop erecting.  
"But **I** am sure." she grinned and looked down at his crotch. "Your friend also seems to be."  
She untied her belt and her robe fell smoothily on the floor, uncovering her naked body. Her skin was immaculate, pale and stretched over perfectly sculpted muscles that proved the owner cared for this body. Margot was strong and beautiful and Will could only breathe shallowly with his eyes widening from desire and his cock now fully erected and ready for anything she would want him to do. She smiled, seeing him in this state, and took a step forward so that she could touch him. She stroke his cheek, looking at his now open mouth and then... something started growing from her back. Few seconds later a pair of black leathery wings isolated them from the rest of the world.  
"What are you?" whispered Will with fear, his heart beating fast and skin tickling under her touch.  
"I'm a dragon." she said as if it was the most normal thing in the universe. "I'm a dragon" she repeated and with two beats of her wings found herself holding onto the grate, her eyes on the level of Will's "and I need you to give me a dragon child."  
Will fidgeted under her piercing stare. "But... I'm just a human, I can't..." he whispered, hoping she would just let him go, afraid that unuseful humans may be a part of dragons' diet like in all those legends.  
"Doesn't matter." she said those words silently, right into his ear, making his cock twitch. "One is good enough."  
Having said that, she placed her lips on Will's to help him relax. At first he was numb but suddenly he started responding as if he decided to give in to it. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, wanting her closer. She lowered her body, rubbing his erected member with her stomach, creating a friction that made him moan against his will. She felt he was ready to give her what she wanted so beating her wings once again, she helped herself up to feel his cock's head touch her entrance. Slowly she slid down, taking him in completely, making him exhale sharply and close his eyes from pleasure.  
She was riding him slowly, mercilessly, wanting him to come hard, to fill her with his seed, give her all he could.  
And he did.  
"I'll come..." Will whispered, feeling her clench around him wet and tight, feeling her breasts rub his chest, their perky nipples touching each other.  
"Do it." she commanded sharply, bowing her back in ecstasy.  
Her pleasure wasn't coming from the physical contact but from the vision of herself swimming in gold. She moaned in satisfaction, waving her hair and increasing her tempo, wanting him to finish. This was more than enough to get him off. He closed his eyes as the delightful feeling of orgasm flowing through his body overwhelmed him. He came inside of her fiercely and then the whole tension disappeared, leaving him exhausted, sweaty and unable to think.  
She followed shortly after to her own surprise. She felt the enormous wave of pleasure as she saw with her mind eye her future self living in a luxurious palace. She had a glass of Martini and a catalogue of jewellery from which she could choose anything she wanted. There was also a little boy playing at her feet. He had messy dark hair and big innocent eyes, the same eyes she saw when she came back to reality, shivering from unexpected orgasm, facing Will Graham.  
She raised herself to let him slip out and then, still looking at his face, jumped down on the ground.  
After a short while she let him go, firstly releasing his legs and then his arms, holding him so that he wouldn't hurt himself falling down. She helped him dress up and while he still was in a slight shock she called a cab, led him to the door and kissed goodbye.  
She could order a pizza for supper after all.


End file.
